Hey, miss Assassin
by What I wrote
Summary: “Are you Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi?” she asked them. “My name is Mikan Sakura and this is Hotaru Imai. We are here to kill you.” NOT as terrible and TABU as originally thought, NxM RxH pairings. R


Authors note: My second fanfic. Just got the idea, when I was watching _Lucky Number 7leven_. A great movie with a bunch of great actors. Even thought this story has absolute nothing to do with that… Anyway, I enjoyed making this chapter, so if you want me to continue, be sure to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just get these really weird ideas.

Summary: "Are you Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi?" she asked them. "My name is Mikan Sakura and this is Hotaru Imai. We are here to kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Miss __Assassin, can I… _

Lose control  
In increasing pace  
Wantonly waste  
Time to erase  
Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born

-

**Hey, miss Assassin**

By: Sie-sama

-

The gloomy rain was pouring down from the darkened sky. The trees in the park were sweeping rapidly in the wind. On the rooftop of an enormous black building two shadows could be spotted, if you looked very, very carefully.

Even thought the wetter was horrible the girls, who had just turned seventeen by the way, didn't seem like they felt cold in the strong wind.

"Look, the trees are _sooooo_ small from up here," one of the girls said as she balanced on the edge of the rooftop and giggled a little, coursing her to cough since the stormy wind had dried her throat.

The other girl gave her a death glare and then turned her attention back to the window she was about to open. She smirked evilly as she carefully took out a real diamond from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" the giggling girl asked but she was cut off, when she noticed the annoyed look on her partners face.

"Diamonds can cut through glass, remember?" She had a voice so emotionless that people would sometimes wonder if she was even a human.

"If we are going in, then why not use the door?"

"Idiot. Do you think they will just let us in if we do the _etty, pretty please_?"

"Well, yeah"

"You are such an idiot for a partner" stated the emotionless girl as she started to cut through the window with the diamond. She smirked once again.

"They are really missing security on this ever so famous Hyuuga Enterprises, I see. They surely don't even realise how many enemies they have got already."

She signalled at the other girl and then swung through the now open window without making even the slightest noise.

The rain was now pouring even harder than before, making the girl that was still on the roof grin her teeth in hopelessness.

"_I_ would have let any person in, if _they_ had done the etty, pretty please," she muttered, before following her partner.

-

The sun was shining brightly, making the black building glimmer in the light.

The full-size sign over the entrance was printed with big, fat letters:

**H****YUUGA ENTERPRISES**

The trees in the private park, which was owned by the Hyuuga's, swayed silently. Not a sound was heard.

A shining black Porsche then turned around the corner and parked at the Hyuuga enterprises parking ground.

To handsome boys at the age of nineteen stepped out of the car, taking a quick glare at their surroundings.

"This is shit, Natsume," the first guy said. He ran a hand through his blond hair as his attractive blue eyes watched the other guy who was just standing casually beside the Porsche not even bothered to lock the car door.

"What is?" Natsume said while he struck a match to light a cigarette. His fiery crimson orbs looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm bored. Why don't we go pick up some hookers?"

Natsume's eyebrows twitched in slight irritation. "I don't really know, Ruka. I'm pretty pissed right now."

"Because of your dad?"

"Yeah," Natsume replied in a dark voice while throwing the cigarette away in an irritated gesture. "Who the fuck does he think he is, ordering me around?"

"Well, you ARE the infamous Natsume Hyuuga, lawful heir of the Hyuuga Enterprises," Ruka grinned.

"Don't talk like you're not involved, your dad is joint owner."

"Are we gonna pick up girls or not?"

"Fine, but don't blame me I beat the shit outta them," Natsume muttered.

And Ruka knew he meant it.

-

The cellphone was ringing, she answered it slightly annoyed. Who was bothering her on her vacation?

"Yes?"

"_Imai_," the dark voice said. She stopped herself, before she let out a unwillingly gasp. Only very few people knew her real name. Her employer was one of them.

"_I have a new mission for you,"_ he said_. "I am not disturbing you, am I?"_ She closed her eyes a second.

"No. What kind of mission is it?"

She could almost see him smile in the other end of the line. _"I want you to kill the heir of Hyuuga Enterprises and the joint owner's son Nogi."_

"Why?"

"_They're in the way,"_ he simply replied, making her shiver a little even thought it was very hot on the beach she was standing on.

"Understood"

"_And you will have a partner with you,"_ her employer said.

She twitched her eyebrows. She always worked alone, and he knew that.

"Who?" she asked trying to hide her annoyance.

"_Mikan. Mikan Sakura."_

-

"Follow me," Hotaru whispered when they were both standing on the fourth floor inside of the Hyuuga Enterprises.

"Why are we whispering?" Mikan asked. She was right behind Hotaru, who had a gun in her hand.

A death glare made Mikan shut up. _For now_.

A girly voice made Hotaru and Mikan freeze right on the spot.

"We'll see you later, then" it giggled. Hotaru slowly turned around, looking at a pretty girl with long, blond hair and almost nothing covering her body!

"That girl got giant boobs," Mikan whispered, as she gazed at the girl, who didn't seem to notice them. Hotaru rolled her eyes. Why, just WHY was she burdened with this brainless idiot?

Another girl, looking like the first one appeared in the door, waving at someone as she started to walk away with her friend.

"Are you still in a bad mood?" a manly voice asked. Mikan took a quick, questioning look at Hotaru who nodded in response.

This was, without a doubt, their targets.

"Yeah, those chicks pissed me of even more," a cold voice replied. Mikan shivered a little.

'His voice is so icy' she thought nervously.

Hotaru gesture Mikan to follow her and they walked through the door to where the voices came from. Hotaru only did this because she knew it was just the two of them in there. No guards. No security. No police. She smirked at their prey's carelessness.

The boys stopped talking when they entered the room. Hotaru allowed Mikan to speak.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi?" she asked them.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ruka answered in a bored tone. Natsume didn't even bother to reply. He knew that both he and Ruka were checking the new girls out, they just didn't show.

The girls were pretty beautiful, even thought they were like day and night. The one who was talking was tall and slim. She was wearing a white dress, showing of her gorgeous, long legs. She had golden-brown hair which curled around her angelic-like face. Natsume raised an eyebrow when he saw that her auburn eyes seemed somewhat sad.

The other had even longer hair, than the first one. It was so dark, that it looked like it was absorbing all the light in the room. She was wearing plain black clothes, but she was just as tall and wiry as her counterpart. Her lavender eyes were glaring emotionlessly at the boys.

Natsume rolled his eyes in slight irritation. Would these girls get things over with, already? In the end, they would make out with them anyway. Taking so long on the presentation was really just a waste of time since he and Ruka wouldn't even remember how their faces looked like tomorrow.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, and this is Hotaru Imai." The auburn eyed girl gestured at the girl with the emotionless face. Ruka yawned and Natsume just offered them an uninterested glare.

"We are here to kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do you like it? Ideas are VERY, VERY welcome, since I don't really know what will happen in this story… Ah well. Guess I'll find out.


End file.
